Pull the Trigger
by peaceful abyss
Summary: What do you want?" Such a simple question, he smirked. Her naïve personality lured him in like a predator to its prey. Her eyes stared curiously into his own dark orbs. He leaned closer to the girl, and a ghost of a whisper graced his lips. "I want you."
1. Chapter 1

This will be a two-shot, I think. Maximum will be three chapters. I figured that somehow, Ikuto has got to show his soft side towards Amu. I guess that's what inspired this and my other story, _Pause and Rewind._ Please tell me what you think.

**Summary: **"What do you want?" Such a simple question, he smirked. Her naïve personality lured him in like a predator to its prey. Her eyes stared curiously into his own dark orbs. So innocent… "You should know what I want." She seemed more confused. He leaned closer to the girl, and a ghost of a whisper graced his lips. "I want you."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

..Pull the Trigger..

_What are you doing?_

_Are you actually looking at me?_

_Whose eyes are you gazing into so tenderly?_

_Is it really my hand that you're stroking?_

_Am I supposed to like this feeling?_

_What are you doing to me?_

What was going on? Amu gazed suspiciously at the chara in front of her. Why was Yoru here? More importantly, why was he here without Ikuto? She had been walking home from school by herself. It was calm and quiet. Her charas had left to do who knows what with Kiseki. They were probably up to some kind of mischief. Which brought her back to the grinning chara floating in front of her.

"Do you need something?" Her voice was slightly harsh. School had been hard on her that day. Cleansing two X eggs, bickering with Rima, and then running a mile because Mr. Nikkatsu had decided that the day was oh so nice out just because the sun wasn't behind the clouds. The day had taken a lot out of her. She wasn't in the mood for a scheming chara at the moment. All Amu wanted was to plop down on her bed and sleep. Sleep until the next day. Where, of course, the cycle repeated all over again.

The alley cat chara grinned cheekily at her. His blue ears stood up alert, and his little tail weaved around his waist. Paws grasped the appendage as he floated around. Amu had a suspicion that he was trying to look cute. What did he want?

"If it's cat nip, I don't have any." Amu tossed her hand off to the side as she proceeded to walk home to that lovely bed that was waiting for her. Yoru immediately flew in front of her again, halting her movements. Amu crossed her arms as she arched an eyebrow at the obviously plotting chara.

"It's not cat nip! But..if you do get some, tell me!" He smiled widely at her, revealing his pointy little teeth. Amu gave him a look that urged him to tell her what he really wanted. After taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"Will you meet with Ikuto tonight?" Yoru stretched out his paws and waved them around. "It's nothing bad! Just a get together…" His glassy eyes looked at Amu hopefully. The pink haired girl was surprised. Meet with Ikuto? Was this a… She shook her head violently. It was not the time to think of such things! But still…Her eyes lingered to Yoru.

"Did he ask you to talk to me?" The chara nodded his head enthusiastically.

"He told me to tell you to be ready tonight. Go to the park at eight." Amu leaned closer to Yoru, trying to detect if he was lying.

"He really told you to tell me that?"

"Yupp!" Yoru laid back in a relaxed position, still floating in front of her. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "It'll be just the two of you." For some reason, that statement sent a hot blush up on Amu's face. The smirk on Yoru's face grew. Annoyed, she flicked him on the forehead, earning a loud 'oww! What was that for?' from the tiny chara. Amu ignored his complaints as she made her way through the town to get back home. She had just been taunted by something that was three inches tall. Head hung down in embarrassment, Amu sighed. She wondered what Ikuto wanted. Suddenly, her eagerness to sleep had vanished. Replacing it was an emotion that would probably be best described as anticipation.

* * *

Amu placed the dishes into the cabinets. It had been her turn to wash them, and she had done it all without a single complaint. It might have been because she was going to ask her parents a favor. But she never did complain about doing chores anyway.

Amu saw her mom walk into the living room that was adjacent to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the couch where her mom was sitting. Hearing footsteps, Mrs. Hinamori directed her eyes from the magazine she had been reading to her daughter.

"Yes, dear?" Amu fidgeted a little. She couldn't necessarily escape from the house so she needed permission. Hope flickered inside her for her mom to say 'yes.'

"Is it okay for me to go out at eight tonight?" Like what Yoru had done before, Amu looked at her mother in a hopeful manner, but she kept her 'outside character' intact. She had lived like that for thirteen years. No way was she going to slip up now.

Mrs. Hinamori regarded her daughter curiously.

"Where will you be going?" Amu made up an excuse quickly.

"Oh, just hanging out with some friends." Her hand waved through the air as if swatting a fly. "It's really nothing, but I was just wondering if I could go."

Her mother took her sweet time in replying. Each word was thoughtfully, or in Amu's mind, suspensefully, drawn out.

"I suppose…it would be okay. Just remember to come back home by ten." She smiled at her daughter whom she could tell was internally glowing with glee. On the outside, however, Amu walked away to her room in a carefree manner.

"Thanks mom." Mrs. Hinamori's eyes gleamed. Wonder who the lucky guy was…

* * *

Amu receded into her room. Her eyes landed on the closet. Without reasoning her actions, she began to pull out outfit after outfit. She checked off her list as she went.

"Too frilly. Too girly. Too jock. Too simple." Amu sighed. She wished Miki was there to help her. But oh well, she'd work it out somehow. After a couple of more of changing outfits, Amu finally settled on a short black skirt with a red and white short sleeve shirt. It wasn't the best, but she was presentable. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, Amu nodded in satisfaction. It will do. Not too flashy for her first dat…Realizing what she was about to think, she quickly shook her head again. It was not a date. Just a meeting. Amu looked over to the clock. 7:48. Her heart did a little flip flop as she left the house and took off. Her feet led her to the town's park where Ikuto would be waiting. A slight tint of pink graced her face as she made her way through the pathways.

She had not seen Ikuto in the park. Amu had checked every nook and cranny. Perhaps she was just early. Spotting a nearby bench, she plopped down onto it. A small fountain squirted water from behind. The soft trickle of water contrasted with the silence of the desolated park. Amu sat, fidgeting with her skirt. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

This was just ridiculous. Amu sat with her arms crossed in an angry fashion. She had been sitting on that bench for about a full hour. Not even the steady flow of the fountain behind her could soothe her mind now. Ikuto still hadn't come. Amu gasped as realization dawned on her. Could it be that it was all a joke? If that was the case, she would make sure that Yoru would never see the light of day again. Or maybe…She bit her lip. Could Ikuto have stood her up? She waved that thought away too. It made it sound like they were on a date. And, with a dejected feeling, Amu knew that they were not on a date at all.

The sky had grown dark, and Amu's eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness. The truth sank bitterly into her. Ikuto wasn't coming. Rejection filled her entire being, and she shook with emotion. She was such a fool. Why in the world had she fallen for that alley cat? He would never return her feelings. She was a kid in his eyes. A kid that he loved to tease.

Hands clenched as Amu stood up. A single tear flowed down her face, and she wiped at it furiously. She wouldn't give Ikuto the satisfaction of crying over him. Her foot took a step forward and was immediately halted by a voice. A voice that made her heart clench. With happiness or anger, Amu didn't care. He was finally here.

"Planning to leave?" Amu looked back at the amused male. He was clad in his school uniform as he stood in a carefree manner on the ledge of the fountain. Dark orbs gazed at her as he hopped down to the ground and stood in front of her.

"I..umm.." Amu couldn't seem to make any coherent sentence. All of her overwhelming emotions had dissipated when she saw him. Why did he have to be so damn perfect?

Ikuto lowered his head towards hers. The amusement never left his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Amu gulped. She should be hating him. Ikuto always kept his cool even when he had done wrong. And with him standing there like that, it seemed as if he didn't even realize that she had been waiting for him for an hour and a half. Amu felt like punching him. Knock some sense into him so he could see what he was doing to her.

"You're late." She spoke quietly. Ikuto stepped back a little.

"I had some business to attend to. Did you wait long?" Amu bit her lip. She completely wasted her whole evening waiting for him. But she didn't yell at him. She had to keep her cool. Amu gave a bittersweet smile.

"Actually, I'm done waiting. I should probably go back now." She couldn't help but feel that her words had some sort of double meaning. By the way Ikuto's eyes darkened, she had a feeling that he thought so as well. "Bye then.." She mumbled softly as she once again, turned away.

"Why don't you stay longer?" His voice beckoned her to look at him. She struggled to keep her composure and focused her gaze on two birds perched on a tree branch. One, clearly a female, snuggled into the feathers of the other. A slight smirk graced Amu's features. Perfect example of two lovebirds. Her thoughts were away from the male behind her as she observed the actions of the two birds. The male was starting to flap away and she noticed that the female was trying to follow him. With a slight rustle of feathers, the male broke free of the snuggling. Gently and quietly, he flapped away and soared into the night. Amu stared with pity at the now, alone female bird. It curled itself up into a slight ball form and stood still on the branch. She was waiting, Amu realized. Always waiting for the other to initiate a move.

With newly reformed determination, Amu stiffened and took another step.

"Amu…"Ikuto spoke quietly out to her. She cut him off and answered in that same soft tone.

"Goodbye." And without waiting for any other words to be shared, Amu took off.

She would do no more waiting.

* * *

What did you think?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part of my three-shot. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I'll wish upon a shooting star.

* * *

..Pull the Trigger..

_I'm trying to let you go._

_So please just leave me alone._

_Don't look at me with that sorrowful stare._

_I won't budge._

_So stop reappearing in my life._

_If you keep this up._

_I might break._

It had been exactly twenty three hours and forty-five minutes since Amu had left the park. Her eyes wandered over to her alarm clock. It was Saturday so she was stuck with nothing to do. She didn't necessarily want to be with any other people especially not her fellow guardians. They might see through her slowly crumbling façade. Amu wouldn't let them see her vulnerable side. She couldn't.

Why did Ikuto have to be so dumb? Why did he have to make her wait? Did she even mean a thing to him? Chuckling bitterly, Amu clenched her fist as she laid sprawled on her bed. No. She was a kid. Nothing would ever sway him otherwise.

Sighing, Amu got out of bed. She would spend her day outside even if it was late. Her parents had taken Ami out to dinner just a couple of minutes before. They had asked if she wanted to come, but she had rejected their offer. Not even her lively parents could erase the feeling of emptiness within her.

Clad in her casual clothes and sporting a new black leather jacket, Amu stepped outside. Making sure she locked the front door, she began her journey through the town to clear her mind.

As she walked past the central part of town, Amu noticed a commotion. Many people lingered on the street looking this way and that. Was it a bazaar? She moved closer to the stores and was immediately swept in with the current of people that wanted to view the knick knacks of the small stores.

"Excuse me." Amu tried to pry away from the mob to no avail. They squeezed past her, and she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. Her arms desperately flailed around to try to get some space and push people off. But a middle school student could only do so much against the raw power of adults. Eventually the pushing and shoving had Amu crushed right against the window of a small jewelry store. Desperately, she used her hands to prop herself up a bit so she could take a breather.

Her breath caught in her throat, however, when she saw one of the necklaces on display. It was a black chain with a pink cross linked over it. Other pink wires wound themselves around the chain to meet up with the cross in the middle. A single diamond was nestled directly in the middle, and it adorned the simple yet elegant fashion accessory beautifully. Amu was in awe. She wanted that necklace. It was destined to be hers. Her hopeful demeanor faded when she saw the little white tag next to the display. Of course, it had to cost a fortune. Well, not technically, but for Amu, buying one necklace for the price of three hundred was a bit extreme. Sighing, she gave up her hope on owning that little fashion piece that had seemed to click with her.

The rushing of the tide of people behind her distracted Amu. Once again, she found herself pushed flat against the window of the store. Did these fully grown mannered people not see a helpless little girl getting smushed?

Growling slightly, Amu was swept away with the growing mob. She tried to find a way out of this busy street. Just because there was a sale, didn't mean that it was alright for them to go crazy. Well, her parents did always warn her to not go out at night. But Amu expected that this was not quite the type of thing they were referring to.

Her foot gnashed against the concrete, but she was pushed from someone on her left. Trying to regain her balance, Amu placed her other foot on the ground to steady herself. Instead, it found its way on somebody else's foot. Lucky Amu. The person immediately began to walk away, and then she found herself falling. It was quite strange how the entire mob had disappeared behind her back and now she was going in for a landing that she was not at all prepared for. Closing her eyes to brace herself for the painful impact of skin against concrete, Amu felt strong lean arms wrap themselves around her waist. The next thing she knew, her body was upright and against the warm chest of Ikuto.

Cheeks flaring, Amu tried to push him off. She hadn't quite gotten her bearings yet and that made the task impossible. He was taller, stronger, and older than her. Not to mention the fact that she felt weak when she noticed how his arms were around her in a rather possessive manner.

Gathering Amu in his arms, Ikuto carried her princess style and leapt up into the air. The adults roaming the street paid no attention to the pair of them. They went on with the hustle and bustle of the town's nightlife.

Amu instinctively grabbed onto Ikuto tighter when she felt the sharp sting of wind blast onto her face. They were in the air, and although she knew he had cat instincts and was continually jumping on nearby poles or trees, Amu couldn't help but feel like she was flying. Soaring to a place where she could just cast away her worries.

The joyous sensation died when he landed. Amu realized that she was outside her own house. Slowly but steadily, Ikuto let herself land on her own two feet. A slight blush caressed her cheeks as she turned to look at him. She had promised herself to never see this man again. Yet here she was. Once again, indebted to him.

A genuine smile graced her features.

"Thank you." _For being there for me. Always. _Amu continued.

"I want to apologize for my outburst the other day. I was just really sick of waiting." Again, the double meaning hit the both of them, and Amu desperately tried to avoid those smoldering dark orbs. She directed her gaze to the ground.

"I mean, it was just dark and I got cranky." _Because no matter how hard I tried, you never accepted me the way I wanted you to._

"So…sorry. Sorry about my rude behavior towards you last night." _I guess it really does prove that I'm just a naive little kid._

"And thank you, once again." _Although you made me wait, in the end, you were still there._

Amu looked up from the ground just in time to see Ikuto turn around. But before that, she could have sworn she saw a smirk. The possibility earned her a slightly harsh thump from her left side of the ribcage.

"You really are heavier than you look." His velvet voice rumbled out, and then he disappeared. She could make out the twitch of his cat ears as he leapt away into the night. His mischievous tail swaying tauntingly.

* * *

Amu used much force to not look after him as she unlocked the front door to her house. Quietly, she crept upstairs. Her parents were not home yet, but she felt it right to be silent at night. Maybe a certain cat boy had influenced her. Sighing in disbelief, Amu plopped down on her bed. How could she let him walk back into her life so easily?

Even though she knew she was right in apologizing for leaving him in that harsh way the other night, Amu wasn't sure she was ready to take him back. As a friend, that is. She closed her eyes and laid down with a huff. That's all they'll ever be. Soon, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A slight tapping sound from her window woke Amu up. Warily, she rubbed her eyes to look out. A dark figure immediately vanished. Now alert, she examined the clock next to her on her nightstand. Midnight. Who would go to someone's house at this time of the night?

The truth sank into her, and Amu gave no explanation for the way she stumbled her way across the room to her window. She didn't understand why she fumbled to open the screen and look outside, waiting to see familiar dark yet warm orbs. When she got nothing and sensed no other human outside beside her, Amu felt incredibly dumb. Was it really her imagination?

She began to shut the screen mirror when something clacked near her feet. A small bag had tipped over when she had opened the window, and it was now in the way of closing it. Amu bent down to pick it up gently.

She opened the bag to reveal a small box. The rectangular shaped box strangely reminded her of ….Her eyes widened. He didn't. He couldn't have. Inside the box laid a single necklace embroidered with pink wires, a black chain, and a diamond studded cross. Touched, Amu clenched it in her hands and brought it up to her chest. Eyes wandered over the night sky towards the full moon.

"Ikuto…."

* * *

The third and final chapter of this three-shot is coming up next.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter of the three-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara is not mine. Go figure.

* * *

Pull the Trigger

_Through it all_

_When I waited those long hours_

_You came_

_And no matter how late_

_In the end_

_You're still by my side_

_That's all I ask_

Amu woke up, the next day, groggily. Her right hand went up to her face to rub at her eyes. Sunlight had streamed into her room, and she was too sleepy to wake up completely. She kicked off the covers and sat up, propping herself up with her arm. Instinctively, her left hand clenched against a cool object. Awakened by the cold, Amu gazed into her hand to see the necklace nestled snuggly into her palm. She must have slept with it in her hand.

Sighing, she got up and did her morning duties. After dressing, Amu realized that she still hadn't let go of the jewelry. Gazing at its exquisiteness tenderly, she lightly traced the chain and the cross. Was this repentance? Did Ikuto give her this as a form of apology?

The man was a puzzle. One that she wanted to figure out or _complete, _Amu thought with a slight blush. Plopping down at her dresser, she looked at the mirror and held the necklace against her skin to see if it suited her. A satisfied smile lit up her face when she saw her reflection. Her smile grew when she realized that Ikuto had spent three hundred dollars on it. On _her._ Maybe, it was possible, that he actually harbored some feelings for her.

A slight rapping at the window interrupted Amu's dreamy state. Her head snapped towards the window and noticed the object of her attention staring at her amusingly. He was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt with jeans. Hair was tussled, form slouched, and she found him looking nothing less than a god.

A bit embarrassed at her train of thought, Amu gently settled the necklace on her dresser and made her way over to the window. Her eyes lingered on the flimsy glass that barely separated her from the smoldering stare he gave.

Allowing herself to give a slight shudder, Amu opened the door to let Ikuto in. Eyes never leaving each other, he made his way next to her.

"Why are you here?" Her voice wavered a bit as she gazed into those dark orbs that she dreamt about at night.

"I wanted to see you." He said it so plainly, as if it was common sense. Amu couldn't help the slight flutter of her heart.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care."

"You should probably leave."

"Do you want me to?" His dark eyes bore into her own. She gulped. Amu knew that she could not utter a lie to him.

"No…" Ikuto gave a satisfied smirk as he left her side and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. His hand found the necklace and held it up towards her. Amu knew that he was beckoning her to walk over so she did so. Questioning eyes looked from the jewelry piece to the male holding it.

"Sit." His voice washed over her as Amu found that she, without thinking, had sat in the seat in front of the dresser at once.

Ikuto turned her head towards the mirror. Amu watched him as he leaned closer to her neck. Orbs met hers in the mirror as he gave her a smirk before wrapping his hands around her. The necklace dangled in his hands as he moved it up towards her neck.

"T..thank you." Amu's voice came out a bit breathless. His close form unnerved her and made her excited as well. She could faintly hear the sound of her own labored breathing and the chirping of birds outside. Perhaps it was mating season? A light smile appeared on her face as she thought about the day at the park. Maybe the male finally realized the girl's worth. Amu certainly hoped so.

"It matched you." Ikuto whispered towards in her ear, tickling the sensitive earlobe, as he moved his hands behind her neck to clasp the necklace in place.

"It's beautiful." Her words stopped his ministrations. Amu stared confusingly at Ikuto through the mirror.

"You know what?" There was a light smile on his face as he removed the necklace away from her. He met her gaze and pointed towards the mirror.

"I think _that_ is more beautiful." Amu blushed as she saw him pointing towards her own reflection.

"Ikuto…"

The necklace was immediately wound around her neck, and the next thing she knew, she was against Ikuto's chest. Strong, lean arms wrapped around her small form and she sighed contently into him. This was a fantasy. A dream that she never wanted to end.

Amu felt his mouth move against her hair as he spoke words that made her heart flutter.

"I won't make you wait anymore…"

* * *

**A/N: **I guess I should probably explain the title of this three-shot. _Pull the Trigger_ is referring to the Amu and Ikuto's encounter that triggered their emotions. Hope this clears that up.

Also, the summary of this three-shot is not in the actual story. I'm aware of that. It's more like a snippet of the real feelings of Amu and Ikuto, and therefore is not included.

read and review please.


End file.
